


let me feel what it's like

by Klaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, my bi superhero ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: "I know I didn't have to," Helena's voice lowers like it's a secret, and she leans down. Laurel's breath hitches- just a little- and Helena's eyes glitter. "But I wanted to."





	let me feel what it's like

**Author's Note:**

> I thought my feelings about Helena would've depleted after almost 5 years but... nope.  
> Helena/Laurel remains superior in my heart ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Laurel thought they were friendly. If that's the right word. After Helena got out of jail on good behavior (really, good behavior) she had practically taken up residence in the Arrow cave. Yet she's staring holes in Laurel's back as she practices. Just staring. When Laurel turned towards her to...complain? Yes- complain, Helena had simply looked at her expectantly with a smirk on her lips.

So Laurel continued ignoring her. Ignored her smirk the way she had ignored all the other ones, all the fleeting touches, the-

 

_Helena's hand presses against Laurel's lower back, guiding her along the hallway until she's suddenly pressed up against one of the walls. Her hands are pinned by one of Helena's, and the other one slides down her thighs before trailing back up the inside. Laurel moans and Helena shushes her, then leaves lipstick marks down the length of her neck. Her hand drags up even higher and-_

 

Laurel's hand absentmindedly traces the invisible marks on her throat and she shakes her head to clear it. Helena knows how to get under people's skin, and she barely had to try to succeed getting under Laurel's. Hence, it's not helping when she just stares as Laurel trains.

"Do you want something?" Laurel finally turns to face Helena. She's lounging on a desk with a grace that is really unfair. The smirk on her face stands in contrast to her relaxed body language. Her head tilts slightly to the side.

"Just watching," Laurel starts to turn back. "Do you want to spar?" Laurel stops turning.

"With you?"

Helena looks around as if to emphasize the otherwise empty cave. "Obviously."

Laurel is about to decline just for the hell of it, but training with Helena would probably be rewarding in some aspect, no? Plus it'd stop her from just staring.

"Sure."

Helena looks pleased and quickly jumps down from the desk.

 

Helena's moves are not as fluid as Nyssa's, but not as straight forward as Laurel's either. Laurel is certain Nyssa would have _a lot_ to say about Helena's fighting style, probably not very positive things. Helena laughs as she pins Laurel to the floor after an embarrassingly short struggle. She sits on Laurel's hips with both of her hands pinned next to her head. Laurel attempts to push her off but gives up once it's clear that Helena isn't about to let her up.

"Your moves are so dirty," Laurel complains, and Helena grins in response. "You haven't seen anything yet," Helena's eyebrows raise suggestively. Laurel blinks slowly before opening her mouth to retort but then simply closes it again when she can't think of anything. Helena simply studies her for a second, then tilts her head to the side as if she's in deep thought.

Suddenly, the teasing glint disappears from Helena's eyes and she looks more sincere than Laurel has seen her in a long time. "I'm sorry."

Laurel's eyebrows raise in a silent question which Helena acknowledges with a small grin. It fades quickly. "About Tommy," she clarifies. "And about threatening you with a gun. All that good stuff."

Helena's eyes avoid her gaze and it seems somewhat ironic since she's the one pinning Laurel against the floor.

"You didn't have to pin me down to tell me that," Laurel teases her, then tests Helena's hold on her wrists just in case- you know- Helena forgot about that or something.

Helena's smirk returns quickly, and her eyes study Laurel carefully- as though she really had forgotten- but when their eyes meet Laurel only sees satisfaction there.

"I know I didn't have to," Helena's voice lowers like it's a secret, and she leans down. Laurel's breath hitches- just a little- and Helena's eyes glitter. "But I wanted to."

Before Laurel can fully comprehend it, the weight lifts from her and Helena's hand reaches down to help her back up. She just stares at the hand for a second before grasping it in her own, and Helena easily pulls her to her feet.

Helena lets go of her hand and turns to leave, but Laurel quickly grabs a hold of her wrist. Helena's head snaps back towards her, and she studies Laurel as if she could read her intentions just by looking at her. Laurel isn't even sure of her own intentions, but Helena steps in closer- and okay, maybe Laurel does know what her intentions are.

"Thank you," she breathes out as her hand brushes Helena's cheek, who smiles slightly in response before Laurel leans up and captures her lips in a soft kiss. She can feel Helena lacing their fingers together while the other hand lands on Laurel's lower back. Helena kisses her like she'll break, or like she'll change her mind so Laurel presses closer, deepening the kiss as she goes. She can feel Helena's smile against her lips, and how her caution melts away.

"You know-" Helena kisses her again before continuing. "-you were wrong."

Laurel sends her a questioning look and Helena grins. "There's no darkness in you," her grin morphs into a small smile. Laurel rests her forehead against Helena's and smiles.

"That's strangely reassuring," her tone is light and joking, but her smile is sincere.

 


End file.
